Burning Bridges
by SassyElsa
Summary: Elsa was back to her hometown after about five years, but she wasn't expecting a surprise to be waiting for her. "Hey, you new here?" came a shrill voice of a kid. "Huh?" "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Kids... ugh! "Where's your mom?" Get the fuck out, kid! Modern AU. Elsanna non-incest. Papa/G!p Elsa and Single Mom! Anna
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

_Wonder Land…_

That's what I call it, My Eden, Oasis, Paradise et cetera...

That's my beloved hometown, Arrendelle… it is truly a small town to be considered a town but a town nonetheless. It's situated near Louisville, Kentucky. I spend my entire life here in this very land. My favorite place here was its park, located up the hill. Mostly when I was a mere child, I used to play there for some time but in my early teen years, I spend almost my entire time there. However, later I usually have a lot of work or studies to do, so when I got some free time or was depressed or needed some fresh air to clear my mind, then this is the first place that comes to my mind. This is the only park where there were not many people nor the traffic noises.

Well, enough rambling about it…

So, here I am, back after spending four or so years in the most crowded city of the world to the most beautiful wonderful wonderland called my town. As I said before it was a small town but this is the place where you want to spend your entire life after spending some in the city. It has a cozy feeling to it like the cozy feeling you get from your home. Everyone here still greets each and every person like they are one big happy family, cliché right? Even now, after four years, most of the people greeted me and asked about my city life but funny thing is that some almost sneer at me or just frown at me. I don't know why, not that I really care.

As I enter this park, first thing that catch my attention was the beautiful scenery. Flowers, grass and all the trees are all just glowing light shade of orange because the sun was settling down. And It's so refreshing out here that I close my eyes and ravish the sweet wintery smell, crisp and cool. _God, I'd trade any scent for this one_.

I located the nearest benches, which were facing the playground and sat myself in one of the empty bench. I leaned back and took a deep breath to calm my nerves and reminiscence took over my mind, but not the good ones, only those that leave a bitter aftertaste in your mouth.

After some time I open my eyes to lock with another set of curious blue eyes: they were teal-ish blue, big and round _like someone I once used to know_. I almost lost myself in those eyes, until I felt the owner of these eyes speak.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" came a childish shrill squealing voice.

"Huh?" I inquired curiously, looking around to locate this kid's parents. Then I look down to see the full form of the owner of the voice. Certainly, it was a kid about 3-4 years old boy with _well look at that_ _Platinum blonde hair._ Well looks like the kid got the balls to talk to some stranger.

"Whatcha looking? Am right here?" He asks as if I am the weird one. _Kids… ugh!_

"Where's your mom?" I asked, trying to ignoring his pouty face. _Again… Ugh! _ He was making an adorable puppy dog face; I could feel my walls begin to melt under his actions.

"So, no hugs?" He said. _Yeap!_ His puppy dog face is still here. _Shit, don't give up just yet!_ _Do not give up!_

"Please?"

"Fine, c'mere." _What?_

Just as the words left my mouth, he literally jumped at me. _Thank God, I got muscles! _I catch him and awkwardly hugged him back, until his hold loosen around me and that was after forever.

"Wow, you are a great hugger," He said as I mount him down.

"Yeah, uh- thanks. Now where's your mom?" I ask.

"You look new here?" I almost laugh when he said that. _Yeah right! Kid, I was here long before you were even born._

"Your Mom?" I ask while acting to be a little angry and _voilà, it worked!_

"You really not gonna let go, are you?" he said. I raised my signature eyebrow at him, trying to look a bit intimidating, "Fine! She's at home." He sounds like a hopeless sheep.

"Your father?" I inquired, getting a little irritated but still interested in this conversation.

"Ain't got one." He said while looking down as if he was embarrassed or really sad, and I felt as if it's my job to cheer this kid up.

"Oh… umm, I'm sorry? Uh-" _Shit, I'm despicable, "_What were you asking me?" I ask.

His face lit up like Fourth of July. "Well, first thing first. Are you new here?" he inquired.

"Nope, I've lived here more than you have," I said in his child like voice. He just looked at me as though I just said the dinosaurs are real.

"No way! I lived here my entire life but I never seen you here before,"

"Well, it might be because I came back after-what? - about five years or something." A thought occur to me, "Hey how old are you?" I ask.

"I'm almost four! You?" he squeals out.

"Now now, child. Well, that's just rude to ask a lady her age." I said with my signature smirk.

"Okay, then." He sigh while checking his wrist watch.

"So, you here all alone?" I ask him.

"Sorta," he replied.

"Oh… you have a ride home? Or we could just walk you home; it's getting late by the way." I said while observing my surrounding.

"Umm… no, my home is right down the road, besides my mom would be mad if she sees me with a stranger." He sound hesitant so I cut him loose.

"Fine but go right now, I'm watching you from here, so that you wouldn't run somewhere else." I don't know what happened to me at the moment but I somehow feel responsible to get the kid home safe.

"Fine, it was nice meeting you miss...?" he cringe his face when he notice he didn't know my name.

"Elsa," I smile warmly down at him.

"Elsa…" He repeated before continuing, "Hey, I know this name! Can't recall from where really," He said that earned a hearty laugh from me.

"Hey, wanna have a goodbye hug?" I asked unconsciously.

He looked at me for a moment, as he was curious or wanted to ask me something but then shook his head, "I don't like goodbyes but hugs are fine," he said so innocently that my hearts melts almost instantly. He then again jumped at me but this time I return the hug with open arms, puns intended.

When we pulled back, "Where are you going anyway?" he asked me, while pulling his backpack over his shoulder.

"Nowhere, I'm right here but you're doing home," I said as I ruffled his blonde locks._ Weird, no one in this town has platinum blonde hair except for me. _But I shook the thoughts away. Heck, I was jealous from a boy because he got same hair as me.

"Hey Els! Watch me!" He shouted over his shoulder as he run towards his home but something bounced out of his bag.

"Hey! Something's fall out of your bag!" I shouted but he was out of earshot, so I run to collect the fallen item.

Fair enough, it was an ID card with the school seal on the back. As I turned it to read the address, my blood ran cold.

I shook my head and read it again. Surely, I wasn't imagining things, It was the same address. I was very aware of the Murphy's Law but I wasn't expecting it would be like _that!_

I could feel my heart thumbing in my chest. I took a shaky breath and gulped down some nerves but to no avail. I shakily read all the info on the badge to confirm my suspension but it was even more surprising. Yup! _Same address but with different name_.

I look around to find that the kid was nowhere in sight. I looked down at the card again. _It's not possible…it couldn't be…_

I didn't need to move as my feet were already moving towards their destination. They stop just in front of the porch. I looked at the house then at the address; praying that the address would somehow change magically, but it didn't. My mind wasn't working it shuts completely. I move up the steps and stand right in front of the door. Maybe I was daydreaming or just my mind is messing with me._ Yeah! It's just messing. I'm okay. Everything's okay. Just knock on the door and give the ID badge back then you can return. Simple! _

But it's never simple. I knock at the door.

No response

_Knock…_

No response

I raised my fist to knock again but stops, maybe they weren't at home or just it's the wrong house. I was about to turn and go back, when the door opened and out came the last person I wanted to see in this town. _Damn it Murphy!_

The world around me suddenly become eerie quite like there was no one else except us. Then she looked up at me.

Her intense glare and blank expression caught me off guard and I forgot what I was here for. We didn't say anything. Well I couldn't and she didn't. There was just an awkward silence where I was deciding whether to say anything or just back off her property. I decide the latter. However, my body was frozen in place.

So, I decided to get this over. "O- The k-kid dropped his c-card over there," I gulped heavily. I sounded so scared; my voice was hoarse and cracked. _God! This is so awkward…_

I raised my palm to give her the card but she just stares at me, eyes wide open as if she couldn't believe it was me. I clear my throat to get her back into this world. That seems to work because she took a step towards me. But the next thing she did was something I didn't expect.

I stumble back a little, while my head turn sharply to the right side. I don't know what happened but suddenly I felt a sharp stinging pain coursing through my left cheek. I looked up width-eyed; rage filled my eyes, which also reflected in hers. _How dare you- _

I throw that card at her feet and bolted out of that land. I caught the look in her eyes. There were so much emotions in them, changing in each seconds: bewildered, hate, rage, disgust... What I miss to see in them was a little peck of hope.

I'm still a little unsettled at what had just happened but what truly perturbed me was something that I read on that tag.

_Name: Oliver V. Snow_

_Guardian's name: Anna Summers_

Well, how rude of me to not introduce myself. Hello Everyone, My name is Elsa J. Snow and...

_Well, shit he's mine..._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: **I own nothing.

**[Warning: Trigger Self-Harm]**

If you don't wanna read it skip that part, rest is all clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 01 "Beautiful Dreams"<strong>

_**About 6 years earlier…**_

Like any other day, it was a fair day, cloudless, clear, and pleasant. I could hear the birds chirping from our huge garden. It was a good change of pace from all the hot and sunny days.

Anyway, here I was living in my grandparents' house and currently sprawled over their recliner, reading a fucking smut fiction while they were watching some sappy romantic comedy movie of their time. _That's right,_ it was a black and white movie, just like them…

My grandpa was maybe a little over sixty years with perfectly dyed black hair that will make your eyes burn if you watch it too long. He was the town's junior preacher, middle school teacher and took multiple different jobs each year, which I don't seem to recall correctly. On the other hand, there is my grandma, the ever content and happy-go-lucky kind of person, and last but not least there's my baby brother, Marshall. But I like to call him _Marshmallow_ because he's just like a marshmallow, round and fluffy and also 'cause it always annoy him when I call him that.

He's now trying to somehow sneak into what I'm reading_. Don't worry my dear bro 'cause you can't understand a thing- you're just too young for it._

"Really, man. Get away…" I growled, pushing my brother's face away from the screen. But he's completely oblivious to my protest and pushes himself into my side again. _Annoying goof won't get away that easily._

"Grandma… tell him to get away from me!" I whined.

"Don't disturb your sister. Come here watch with us." She said without looking away from the Television screen. _Gee, thanks granny._

He ignored her too._ obviously..._

"Grandma… look at him!" I whined again, but this time she shushes _me._

I brought my middle finger at him and ran upstairs to my bedroom. To be honest I was a bit scared to enter my own room. It's not because it was haunted or anything, the truth is that I was scared of being alone with myself. But I also don't want them in, so I locked my door so that they can't barge in.

I look around the room to see if anything needs their attention, but everything was perfectly neat and clean. So I walk up to my window and peek outside and to my horror, I saw her… again. Our gaze met and I stumble back but manage to maintain my balance.

"Hey, no locked doors in this property!" I heard my grandpa yell and pound at the door. I looked at the door and then out the window. I could hear my heart was beating rapidly.

She was gone.

This was the third time this week and umpteenth time this year.

I opened the door and start apologizing before he could even say a word. After he's BP comes back to normal, he left with a warning of this being my last chance or else I'd be grounded for a week like _I wasn't grounded right now_. After he left, I ran back to my window. _Am I seeing things? Is something wrong with me?_

I wish I know the answers to my own questions. I was getting a bit giddy, so I pop open my laptop and waste thirty minutes of my life doing nothing. I should have done something productive. Therefore, I shut it down and ran downstairs to do something productive.

I headed straight to the kitchen to have some snack for 99th time that day. _What? I'm a teenager that thing happens, alright! _

"Come out, come out, where ever you are…" I said in singsong voice while grabbing some shit.

I ran back upstairs and dumped all my food on my bed. I grab a granola bar and munch it all down in a record timing. That was when I notice that my cellphone was missing.

I started to panic and blindly start searching everywhere but I couldn't seem to find it, maybe I left it downstairs while grabbing my snacks. _Shit…_

I ran back downstairs and met with a very confused grandmother.

"Are you alright, Sweetie?" She asked.

"Yea, I-um… have you seen my cell? It was somewhere here?" I said, swiftly looking around the house.

"Uh- which one was it? Maybe I can help find it." She replied questionably.

"Nah, nah! I can find it myself." I said but my voice came out muffled, as I was currently upside-down inside the couch. Yeap! I might tossed it here while grabbing some food.

"Honey, we were right here that time, it won't be here." She said. _Hmm… maybe… maybe not…_

"Hey someone's sitting here, can't ya see?" My dear grandpa… always the nosy one and I was the Number 01 in his '_Hit List'_.

"Sorry, old man. I can't see ancient souls." I grunted before bolting towards the kitchen, my grandma joining behind me.

"Maybe just give it a miss call from the land-line." I. AM. THE. IDIOT.

"Of course! Thanks granny." I grab the dirty old phone and dial my number.

_Ring…_

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

_Where the heck is my cell?_

"It's upstairs, Dee Dee." My grandpa loves to call me with weird names. Not just me, my brother, my granny are no exceptions. He once called her a pudding with a hole in the core, weird right? In addition, my brother and I were sitting right there! Well, that's him. The Town's Junior Preacher! More like Ex-Preacher.

I went upstairs and sure enough, the ringtone wasn't coming from my door. It was coming from my brother's!

"What the actual Fuck?!" I yell and barge opens his door. He shrieked and turned tomato red in embarrassment or was it... Fear? I internally smirk to myself. _Someone's in trouble~!_

"Do. Not. Touch. my things again, is that clear?" I growled, and snatch my cellphone from his hands.

"S-sorry, sis." He stutters out.

I didn't answer him because if I did I would have yelled. Therefore, I just grab the doorknob and slam it shut behind me. I made a beeline to my room and sat myself on my office chair. I checked my cellphone and found that the page of that stupid fiction was still wide open, which means he was reading it. _Ugh! Now I have to give him a parenting talk._ He might not understand it but as a sister, I have to make it clear.

Now that I was alone again in my room, the same unsettling feeling starts coming back at me. _Am I crazy? Do I really need to see someone?_ This weird feeling always start with these weird questions. But I really saw her, _didn't I?_

This feeling was killing me, so I went to my bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. I didn't need to freshen myself, I just need to think clearly, to distract myself from this need, urge or whatever my thoughts were going to. But it wasn't helping, it never does. So I stood up and walk to my cabinet.

**Warning:**

I careful took out two razor blades that were hidden under it. I then drag one of the blades on the pad of my thump. _Yeap, it's sharp._

I slid out of my shirt and took one of the blades, placing it carefully on my arm. _The moment of truth._

I slid it on my arm; blood wasn't coming so I try to drag it harder. This time blood starts seeping out. It makes me feel so good. So, I slice again and again. Blood and tears both were now gushing out of my body at the same pace. _It's okay, don't cry… everything will now go back to normal. _

"I'm sorry. So s-sorry…" I stutter between my sobs to no one in particular.

After I was done with cleaning and wiping, I slid under the covers and sleep took over me in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa…<em>

_Elsa…_

"_Don't go…"_

Elsa?

"_Please…"_

ELSA!

I shot up

"Elsa?" My grandma asked, my room was pitch black but I was able to outline her face. She looked concerned."Elsa, baby are you alright?"

"I-I… saw-nothing. I'm fine." I was out of breaths. "What are you doing here?" I manage to ask.

"You were crying and weeping in your sleep-" she sighed, "-And lying to me isn't going to solve your problems." She tsked me, "Do you need your inhaler?" She asks, seeing that I was unable to speak- or maybe breathe.

"Y-yes, it's in the drawer of the nightstand." I said between my panting.

She shuffled into the drawer for a bit, then hand me the inhaler, which I quickly puffed in my mouth.

"It was the same dream, wasn't it?" Well, no point of lying here, so I didn't answer. She didn't seem to be looking for one.

"You should take my advice." She said tentatively.

"-to go to the '_Crazy Teen Group Therapy'_?"

"No honey. It is a group of beautiful young people, who have some trouble in their lives. You can-"

"I have trouble in my life?" I cut her off.

"N-no, but you can have people; friends who could understand you better than anyone of us." She was trying so hard- almost forcing me to go there for a quite a time that I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"I don't need people to understand or _help_ me…" I protest.

"Honey, it's for your own good and your grandfather also wants you to go meet new people. Maybe you can also find someone special." She said the last part under breath but I heard her clearly.

"You mean, in a group of crazy people?" I raised my eyebrow at her. _Is she really that persistent._

"Okay, that's enough. They are not _crazy_, and you're going and that is final." She spoke with a little authority.

"Isn't school enough to meet new and crazy kids?" I whined.

"Good God, Elsa. Your grandfather is right. You are becoming very stubborn day by day." She half told, half joked.

"Fine, when's the next meeting or therapy of this _'Group Therapy for troubled teens' _happening?"

"You mean, you are ready to go?" she ask, her eyes lighting up.

"Now, now, answer quickly before I change my mind." I said. She rolls her eyes, "Real mature, granny." I tease.

"Don't get too much of yourself with me, young lady. I'm still you grandmother." She sort of berate me.

"Soorryyy..." I said, stretching the apology in a childish voice.

"Ugh Okay. Its 3:00 PM this Thursday." She said.

"But-but… I have a school and classes till 4 pm." I lied Thursday was the shortest day. I would be free after 2 PM.

"Don't lie to me, Elsa. Your grandfather has already checked your schedule." She tsk me, again. _Ugh, damn it._

"And a job…" I added.

"Thursday's your off."

"_Fine_, but I will take only one meeting or class-therapy or whatever it's called." I was out of my excuses.

"_Elsa… Fine_, it's your life." She sighed and stood up to leave. "But you should know what you wanted with yourself." With that, she took her leave.

I sat there staring at the door for a while then returned to my computer chair. What is it that I wanted in my life? I don't even know what I wanted right now, and she's saying with my life!

I grab my cellphone and starts playing Asphalt 8. _Yeap, that's what I want right now._

Today's Tuesday, so I have 41 hours and 54 minutes remaining till I _have_ to go to that stupid meeting.

`o`

_Ring…_

_Ring …_

_Ring…_

"Hello?" I ask groggily. I just woke up to the sound of the ringtone blaring from my cellphone. Actually, I woke up last night after two hours of sleep and couldn't sleep until _maybe_ 2 AM.

"Where the hell are you? You already missed your first class!" came the concerned voice of my beloved friend, belle.

"Wha- what time is it?" I sat up in my bed. I missed my first period!

"Its 10:00 AM, where are you?"

"In my bed… couldn't sleep last night, thanks to someone." I said irritatingly. My grandma had broke havoc last night and went back to her beauty sleep 'cause I was talking to a _friend_ after midnight.

"You're with someone? Oh, that totally explains it," she squeals. "Sorry, I won't disturb yo-" she sound embarrassed.

"Wait-what? No-no. I am alone; I mean I was and am alone. I just slept late at night." I cut her off. _Geez... what's with her anyway…_

"Oh… um-well, hurry up. Next class is at 10:30 AM." She then hung up. I got off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

Today not only my morning starts on a bad note but I also have my joining at that group. So today's gonna be my worst day of this year, I'm sure.

I was out and ready in less than ten minutes.

* * *

><p>"So, who's the new girl?" I ask belle.<p>

"Oh you mean Rapunzel's cousin?" She replied while chewing on her sandwich.

"Yeah, Rapunzel's cousin. How come I never know that she has a cousin?" I ask, dubiously.

Rapunzel and I became friends since the start of freshman year. She was bubbly kind of person, with IQ level bellow hundred. Not that she was stupid or something. She was just… gullible. And the IQ part was a joke, or maybe truth I don't know.

Anyways she has told us that she'd be introducing her cousin, who was new in this country, to us during lunch break and especially address me to behave or best stay away from her. I ask why to which she said _she's just too innocent for your taste._ Rude much?

We were now sitting inside the cafeteria in our school, waiting for our remaining friends to come join us. I was gulping down my soda while she was nibbling her sandwich.

Belle and I were sort of like best 'formal' friends. We'd never do stupid things together except for a bit of flirting which I can't help, but always opt for each other's company over anyone else's.

She was reserve, modest and shy kind of person and I on the other end was almost ninety degree opposite from her, can't say one-eighty 'cause I too have some self-respect_. _No wonder how we become friends almost instantly.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked. Her hand was waving in front of my face.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just zoned out for a bit." I smile apologetically at her, "Sorry, what were you saying?" I ask.

"I was just saying that apparently she came from Norway this week, maybe that's why." She says calmly, not even bothered that I didn't heard her the first time. She's always serene, even during examinations, which always irritates me, because it made me look like I'm the one who's overreacting.

"How do you know all this? And wait- Punzie's from Norway?"

"No, she's one-fourth Norwegian or whatever. I can't recall." She shrugs.

"Okay, Mr. I-know-everything." I replied in mock hurt.

"Oh don't be jealous, I'll always be your best bud. No matter how dumb you are," She smiles devilry.

"Meh, jealous my ass. " now I'm just annoying her. These sort of words always make her snap.

"Oh c'mon Elsa, I can't possibly know everything. Besides your grades are better than mine, I don't know why." She sighs while slumping in her seat. _It worked again._ She always say some senseless rubbish during her snapping.

She was a hard worker and I on the other hand didn't have to work that hard, I just catch things really quickly. Therefore, I always study about two months before exams and scores same marks as her, only she study every single time, even on holidays.

_Am I talking too much about her? Yes? Well I'm gonna shut up from now._

"So you admit that you're Number. 02?" I tease. She glares me, but then her glare turns mischievous.

"I may not know something 'bout some blonde chick, which I'm eager to find out." Now it's her turn to tease. Well, two can play this game. By the way she didn't get my 'Kids next door' pun.

"Oh really? Care to elaborate?" I smirk when her face begins to redden.

"Y-you know… t-that- okay that's so unfair," She stutters. We maybe best buds but remember when I said she was shy and modest. She didn't know a thing about me like _that._

"Hmm… that's a shame." I tsk her.

"What?" she asks. _God she so cute when she's blushing._

"You, my dear. You are almost two years older than me, but you're still carrying your V card." _She somehow manage to blush some more._

"W-well, I-I'm waiting." She replied now brightly scarlet.

"Waiting for what my dear? Prince Charming?" I said in an old lady's voice.

"Uh-S-something like that." Wow, my baby is turning into a tomato.

"Good luck with that. Maybe you should try throwing these hulk of a books at people's faces in order to get their attentions." I finished, receiving a sweet hard punch to my gut. "OW… What?" I ask in bewilderment.

"If you're done with your stupid recommendations, shall we head back to our class?" she asks sweetly, sarcasm dripping through her each word.

"Nah, I'm going up the roof-" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"You're going up there to smoke, right?" she scoffs.

"I need it," I replied quietly.

"Els, you were fine just now. What happened? Was it because of my punch?" She said while throwing her arms in air.

"Nah, I can take these so-called light punches," I chuckles but her expression was still solemn.

"Then?" She raises her brow.

"I just- fine, I'm going to that sick teen group therapy, that I don't want to but my grandparents are sorta forcing me to, and I also need my fill." I finish.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Rapunzel goes there too,"

"Seriously? Why?" I ask. It was weird; I never thought Rapunzel would go to places like_ that_.

"I don't know. Some personal issues maybe." She said quietly so that only I can hear her, not that there was anyone else around us.

"That's kinda stupid."

"That's rude of you, you know." She said.

"Okay, Fine. Let's head back 'cause I don't think guys would be coming here now." I said while slipping out of my chair. I had enough conversation for today. I just need some peace and quiet place now.

"You're not going up there again, right?" she asks carefully.

"Nah, just towards washroom." I lied.

While she was heading towards her class, I quietly slip past her and head towards my destination. I move swiftly and quietly up the stairs.

School roof was one of the only place students weren't allowed to go. That's one of the things why I love to go here. Second, well nobody was there so I have my liberty to do anything I want from there. Egging cars parked in the parking lot to peeing down the lawn. Okay- maybe that's too far, I never had actually done that peeing part. I just like to smoke in a quiet place.

While I was jogging up the last step, someone bumped right at me.

"Oomph..." I turn to grab the person from falling down the stairs.

"Ahh...!" The person shrieks. Fair enough, it was a girl given by the sound of her voice and also by the way her slim waist feels around my arm.

An awkward silence fell between us, where I was holding her from falling down the twenty steps and she was awkwardly grabbing my neck. _Shit, Don't just stand there, move… Move! _

But I can't… Why? Well, 'cause _Duh… _I was a bit busy gawking at her…

To say she was near me was totally an understatement. She was literally on me or maybe the other way around. She was inches- no scratch that, she was centimeters away from me. So close that I can smell her deodorant. _Keep your lewd thoughts inside your pants, perv!_

Before I could help myself, I inhale deeply and her smell burst through my nostrils to my head, making her breath hitch. I could feel myself getting dizzy in her sweet flowery smell. So alive, just like summer.

I look in her eyes and our gaze met, causing her to breath heavily, her breath caresses my lips 'cause of our close proximity… and my body went on autopilot. It was then I realize that I started to grow harder… _Oh God... Help me!_

It might sound like a romantic, sappy or cliché movie scene, but in reality, it was extremely awkward and embarrassing. I wish I could just disappear right now.

"S-sorry… uh- yeah…" I said, awkwardly helping her stand upright.

"No! I-I m-mean… I wasn't looking where I was going. So, sorry… yeah…" she stutters out, awkwardly tucking back a stray fringe of hair behind her ear. _Cute._

"Are you alright?" I ask, looking around her body for any signs. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Yeah… uh- no. I'm fine. Thanks for helping me… from falling down…" she was constantly looking at the floor to avoid my gaze.

I took the time in admiring her features. She was wearing a black blouse with a baby blue jacket and pinkish skirt with simple stockings underneath. Her hair was in braided pigtail. _Moreover, she's a Redhead, that's a bonus. _More like strawberry blonde, but not that it really matters.

She was looking absolutely beautiful, stunning even.

"Yeah, uh- it would be a nasty fall." I stumbled out awkwardly, I cleared my throat and try to avoid her gaze, "-were you going somewhere?" I ask, I could feel some heat creeping up on my cheeks. Well it was better to have all the heat here rather than _there._ _Pervert stop it…!_

I was sure she had noticed me ogling her but when I looked at her, her body language was telling me she didn't notice it. She was looking over her shoulder.

"Well yes, could you tell me where's the Art Studio?" she seems to be lost. "I just got lost," Did I said that out loud? or she can read minds?

"Oh, it's right down the hall to the left." I gestured to where it was.

"Okay- well uh, thanks." But she didn't move, she stayed there longer than to be considered normal.

"Um…"

"Oh- yeah, I'm getting late, so I should be going." Was that the blush I saw tinted on her cheeks? _S__core__!_

"Yeah, you should…" I said with my signature lopsided grin.

"Yes, thanks again-for saving me from the fall and uh- it was nice meeting you." She then finally left with a hesitant goodbye wave.

Now that I was alone again-wait what was the reason I was here? Oh, right I was going to the roof.

* * *

><p>Up there in the fresh breeze, I didn't need to smoke. To be honest, I didn't want to. That was the first time. <em>Was it 'cause of a certain redhead or something else?<em> I was just thinking about it when my cellphone rings.

"Hello?" it was my grandmother.

"Hello, honey. How are you?" she asks but it was clear that she called for something else.

"I'm fine. What is it?" I was growing nervous do not know why.

"Well, it's about today's meeting. It's shifted to next Thursday, so can you come home by yourself?"

"Hmm, yeah fine. I'll be home at 2:30 PM." I replied. And can I just say _Phew!_

"Okay, bye honey." She then hung up.

I sat there for awhile, breathing in the soft breeze, it was crisp, cool and refreshing. My mind starts recalling all the events that happened today, especially my encounter with a _certain _blushing redhead. It was then that I realize that…

_I didn't even catch her name…_

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Sorry 'bout the Self-Harm scene, but I won't be writhing it anymore so chill. I wanted to ask if I should continue with their past and wrap it all up in the next few chapters or do alternative chapters of past and present? Anyways, thanks for all the R&Rs, I really love it.

_Constructive criticism and Ideas are always welcome. _


End file.
